Oświecony
by Cysteina
Summary: Opowieść o pozytywach i negatywach, o addycji i eliminacji, o detektywie z kurzą ślepotą i doktorze, jego przewodniku światła. Johnlock, post-Reichenbach.


**Tytuł: Oświecony  
Autor: Cysteina****  
Beta: brak (nad czym ubolewam), jeśli ktoś byłby chętny, proszę o kontakt  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: John Watson/Sherlock Holmes (głównie), Greg Lestrade/Mycroft Holmes (pobocznie), Jim Moriarty/Sebastian Moran (epizodycznie).  
Rodzaj: romance, friendship, raczej angst  
Długość: trochę będzie**

**Rozdział 1.**

Czy wiesz, czym jest ból?

Tak naprawdę trudno zdefiniować to pojęcie. Czy to informacja w komórkach nerwowych? Czy uczucie sprawiające, że nie możesz oddychać, bo każdy wdech nie niesie ze sobą ukojenia? A może fakt, iż egzystencja na tym świecie powoduje z minuty na minutę coraz większe cierpienie?

Tak. Dobrze wiesz, czym jest ból. Zaznałeś go wystarczająco dużo w swoim życiu. Poprzez życiowe doświadczenie częściowo się na niego uodporniłeś. Wojna, odniesione rany, brak odpowiedniej partnerki, zwykła, szara codzienność – one nigdy cię nie złamały. Pozostałeś silny, a po przeprowadzce do Londynu stałeś się jeszcze silniejszy. Odnalazłeś w życiu sens, tam, w zaciszu Baker Street. I przez pewien czas niemal w ogóle nie czułeś bólu.

A potem _on_ odszedł i wszystko przestało być jak morfina. Ból powrócił. Był jak sztorm, jak tsunami; niszczył wszystko, co tak misternie zbudowałeś na nagich skałach twojej duszy. I nie było tak, jak przedtem. Tym razem ból cię złamał. Pozwolił, byś stoczył się na samo dno. Tam, skąd niżej nie można już upaść.

xxx

Z początku John w ogóle nie przyjmuje do wiadomości śmierci Sherlocka. Wykonuje wszystkie domowe prace na pamięć, jak automat. Rozmawia z wieloma ludźmi z pozoru zwyczajnie. Nie daje po sobie poznać, jak bardzo wszystko w jego duszy uległo diametralnej zmianie.

Zaledwie mgliście zdaje sobie sprawę z zaniepokojonych spojrzeń Lestrade'a i pani Hudson. Stara się ich więc unikać, co w końcu doprowadza do tego, że prawie w ogóle nie wychodzi z domu. Po pogrzebie całkowicie odcina się od otoczenia. Żyje jak roślina: wstaje rano z łóżka, pożywia się, siada przed telewizorem, patrząc niewidzącym wzrokiem w ekran, wmusza w siebie kolejne porcje jedzenia podsuwane przez panią Hudson i kładzie się spać. Nie ma pojęcia, jak długo wegetuje w tym stanie. Nie obchodzi go to.

Esemesy od Mycrofta najzwyczajniej w świecie ignoruje. To jedno, jedyne uczucie, które dociera do niego, to gniew. Jest wściekły na starszego Holmesa. Wystawił Sherlocka Moriarty'emu! To jego wina! Gdyby nie on… detektyw wciąż by żył, a żaden psychopatyczny konsultant kryminalny nie oczerniłby go przed opinią publiczną. Ale Mycroft, maszyna w ludzkim ciele, potrafił poświęcić nawet własnego brata dla dobra Wielkiej Brytanii. Parszywa gnida.

John trwa w tym pół-życiu do czasu, gdy pani Hudson wyjeżdża na dwa dni do swojej przyjaciółki do Southampton. Od samego rana na Baker Street 221B jest nienaturalnie cicho. Kiedy Watson decyduje się wreszcie podnieść z łóżka, udaje mu się pójść tylko do łazienki, opróżnić pęcherz i do kuchni, by napić się mleka. Tego samego mleka, które często kupował Sherlock.

Sherlock. Minęły chyba wieki, odkąd John widział go po raz ostatni. Wiedziony tęsknotą, nie wędruje jak zwykle przed telewizor, a człapie w stronę pokoju Holmesa. Coś w jego wnętrzu szarpie się gwałtownie, gdy widzi wzruszająco znajomą tablicę Mendelejewa na ścianie czy słoik ze szczurzą śledzioną, wypełniony formaliną, stojący na szafce nocnej. Niepewnie zamyka za sobą drzwi i wciąga w nozdrza specyficzny zapach, charakterystyczny dla tego jednego miejsca: chemikalia, prosektorium, trochę krwi i sherlockowe perfumy. Nie wie, po co właściwie tu zagląda. Jaki jest sens przywoływania bolesnych wspomnień?

Pod wpływem nagłego impulsu otwiera jedną z szaf z ubraniami. Widzi stos koszul, starannie poskładanych. Przez niego, oczywiście, bo Sherlock zawsze wrzucał rzeczy na oślep – jego umysł nie mógł się zajmować czymś tak trywialnym. Zawsze, gdy przychodziła pora Holmesa na pranie, John znajdował swoje ubrania czyste, jednak tak wygniecione, że musiał je potem starannie wyprasować, by nadawały się do założenia. Cały Sherlock.

A teraz go nie ma. Już nikt nie będzie mu rozrzucał rzeczy, wybrzydzał przy jedzeniu czy narzekał na nieustanną nudę. John zaciska dłoń na półce i opiera czoło o chłodne drewno. Czuje intensywniejszy zapach Sherlocka, co jeszcze bardziej wzmaga jego tęsknotę. Wyciąga jedną z koszul, ciemnogranatową. Przytyka nos do kołnierzyka. Tak. Zdecydowanie jeszcze nie wyprana. Ściska ją kurczowo, jakby była najdroższym skarbem.

Sherlock.

Opada bezwiednie na łóżko i przymyka oczy. Nie nosi ono prawie w ogóle śladów użytkowania – przecież detektyw wolał spać na kanapie lub w ogóle nie spać, zwłaszcza, gdy trafiła się wyjątkowo interesująca sprawa do rozwiązania. Zapach emanujący z koszuli sprawia, że Holmes natychmiast staje mu przed oczyma. Ciemne, kręcone włosy, kontrastujące z bladą cerą. Jasne, bystre oczy, mogące przewiercić człowieka na wskroś. Dłonie ze zniekształconymi paznokciami, długie, szczupłe nogi, niezwykłe kości jarzmowe… John drży. Tak trudno jest oswoić się z jego nieobecnością!

Boi się, że zapomni. Nie chce tego. Boi się, że utraci część samego siebie. Tego też nie chce. Sherlock zawsze go uzupełniał, a on uzupełniał jego. Gdyby zapomniał… to tak, jakby wymazał fragment własnego jestestwa. Jednak pamięć jest ulotna i krótkotrwała. Zaczyna się bać, że któregoś dnia zapach Sherlocka zniknie, zastąpiony jego własnym, nic nieznaczącym aromatem. Że zapomni brzmienia głosu Holmesa – głębokiego barytonu, mającego w sobie coś niezwykłego, zarówno przy krzyku, jak i pomruku czy szepcie. Boi się, że Sherlock zatrze się w jego pamięci i pozostanie wspomnieniem, bolesnym, słodko-gorzkim wspomnieniem.

Zapach, którego wciąż nie potrafi przestać wdychać, sprawia, że na nowo widzi wszystkie rzeczy, jakie robili razem. Najpierw te pozornie błahe: wspólne mieszkanie, posiłki, praca. Potem nieco poważniejsze, jak choćby to, że nie był z żadną kobietą w związku dłużej, niż kilka tygodni. Sherlock zawsze znajdował w jego partnerkach coś nieodpowiedniego, czym zrażał do nich Johna bądź one same nie mogły wytrzymać znaczenia detektywa w życiu doktora. Wreszcie dociera do tych najbardziej poruszających, tych, które tworzyły najsilniejsze więzi między nimi. To, jak wzajemnie ratowali sobie życie, jak jedno było w stanie umrzeć za drugie, bez wahania, bez sentymentu, bez niechęci. Zupełnie, jakby to był ich naturalny odruch.

A teraz Sherlock nie żyje. I John nie zdążył poświęcić się za niego, nie zdołał zapobiec śmierci detektywa, nie dał rady zasłonić go sobą przed ciemną otchłanią, nie miał szansy skoczyć za niego z dachu. Jak dziecko dał się nabrać na rzekomą agonię pani Hudson, a przecież powinien być przy detektywie. Zawiódł. Zawiódł jako asystent, jako współlokator, jako… przyjaciel.

Od kiedy pojechał ze starszą panią na cmentarz, nie wrócił tam więcej. Pogrzeb i ta jedna, jedyna wizyta poważnie nadszarpnęły jego psychikę. Wie, że gdyby udał się tam ponownie, jego serce by pękło. Stracił kogoś tak bliskiego, że nie da się tego wyrazić słowami. Strata jest tym większa, im mocniej zdaje sobie sprawę z faktu, że Sherlock nie dopuścił nikogo tak blisko siebie, jak Johna. Był dla niego kimś niezwykłym, a jednak go zawiódł. I to wtedy, gdy detektyw najbardziej go potrzebował.

Jego palce zaciskają się jeszcze mocniej na materiale ciemnej koszuli. Ból sprawia, że ma wrażenie, iż coś ciężkiego przygniata jego piersi. Jakby łańcuchy czy kajdany, które powodują, że nie może zaczerpnąć pełnego wdechu, a każde uderzenie serca staje się przyczyną cierpienia. Przewraca się na bok i podkurcza nogi w pozycji embrionalnej, chcąc uciec przed bólem, przed stratą, przed nicością.

Nie potrafi.

W takiej pozycji pani Hudson znajduje go dwa dni później, odwodnionego, wygłodzonego i wycieńczonego. Nie pamięta zbyt wiele z tamtego okresu. Razem z lekarzem kobieta wmusza w niego duże ilości wody i wodnych pokarmów. Nawet nie próbuje się bronić. Wtedy jednak załamuje się całkowicie i traci kontakt z otoczeniem. Przesiaduje całymi dniami w fotelu z koszulą Sherlocka w rękach, nie mogąc pogodzić się ze swoją stratą.

xxx

Dni dla Johna zlewają się w jedną sinusoidę: jedna strona osi jest bólem dnia, druga – nocą oraz snami wypełnionymi strachem i cierpieniem. Sherlock często staje przed nim i patrzy na niego. A potem okazuje się, iż jego pokruszony umysł płata mu figle.

I tak w kółko: dzień, noc, dzień, noc, znowu dzień i ponownie noc. Monotonia, jednostajność, szarzyzna. _Nuda_, powiedziałby Sherlock. Ale już nie powie, już nie wystrzeli z pistoletu Johna do ściany, nie będzie więcej eksperymentów w lodówce i na stole kuchennym. John już go nigdy nie zobaczy. Nie żywego, oczywiście, bo pewnie jeszcze długo będzie go nawiedzał w snach i na jawie.

A potem zdarza się coś, co pamięta dokładnie. Ostry, jasny punkcik w ogólnym rozmyciu i stagnacji. Ktoś chwyta go za ramiona i mocno potrząsa. Nie jest to niezgrabny, roztrzęsiony dotyk pani Hudson, dlatego mruga wolno i stara się skupić wzrok na intruzie.

I widzi Grega.

- …John? John? Ocknij się, stary! W porządku?

Watson mruga jeszcze raz, oszołomiony i rozeźlony pytaniem. Czy wygląda, jakby było w porządku? Chyba niezbyt.

- Nie… - urywa i odchrząkuje, bo z jego ust wydobywa się charkot. Nic dziwnego, odzywa się przecież niezmiernie rzadko. – Kto cię tu wpuścił?

Obecność Grega wprawia go w zakłopotanie. Mgliście przeczuwa, że powinien zacząć wypełniać obowiązki gospodarza, zaproponować mu herbatę i przygotować cokolwiek do jedzenia. Nie potrafi się jednak do tego zmusić. Czuje, że to nie ma znaczenia, że wszystko mu jedno, co Lestrade o nim pomyśli.

- Pani Hudson – odpowiada Greg. Patrzy na niego z niepokojem i czymś jeszcze. John wie, z czym, ale nie potrafi tego określić.

- Po co? – pyta nieprzytomnie.

- Przyszedłem z tobą porozmawiać.

- O czym? – John wciąż nie rozumie. Tak długo izolował się od innych, że musi ponownie przywyknąć do obecności drugiego człowieka. Pani Hudson w ogóle nie bierze pod uwagę – ona po prostu _jest_.

Lestrade bierze głęboki oddech. Watson patrzy zdziwiony, jak inspektor wyraźnie się waha.

- O tobie. O tym, co się stało.

John czuje silny ucisk w gardle.

- Posłuchaj, wiem, że śmierć Sh… _jego_ śmierć jest dla ciebie okropna. Nie myśl, że dla mnie nie. – Greg mówi szybko, jakby bał się, że się rozmyśli. – Ale nie możesz siedzieć tutaj do końca życia.

- Nie będziemy o tym rozmawiać – warczy John.

- _Porozmawiamy_ – odpowiada z naciskiem Lestrade. Ma niezwykle upartą minę i Watson czuje, że nie spławi go tak łatwo, jak czyni to z panią Hudson. Zarzuca jednak na siebie ściskaną w rękach koszulę, by uniknąć wzroku inspektora. Słyszy zrezygnowane westchnienie, po czym Greg wyszarpuje mu ubranie.

- Co robisz?! – John jest oburzony.

- Nie możesz zachowywać się, jakbyś stracił swojego faceta, John.

- Ja _nie jestem _gejem! Wbijcie sobie to wreszcie do głowy!

- A sprawiasz dokładnie takie wrażenie – odpowiada ze spokojem Lestrade. – Spójrz na siebie. Siedzisz całymi dniami w domu. Gdyby nie pani Hudson, już dawno byś wąchał kwiatki od spodu.

- I byłoby dobrze – mówi cicho Watson.

- John…

Lestrade milknie, patrząc na niego z tym przeklętym _czymś_ w oczach. I nagle John rozumie, co to jest. Czuje złość. Nie potrzebuje litości.

- Nie masz pojęcia – _kim on był dla mnie_, dokańcza w myślach – jak bardzo on mi pomógł. Kiedy wróciłem z Afganistanu do Londynu, byłem wyczerpany wojną. – _Byłem nikim, byłem wrakiem._ – A kiedy Stamford zapoznał nas ze sobą i zaczęliśmy razem mieszkać, poczułem, jakby – _ktoś wyciągnął mnie z ciemnej otchłani_ – ktoś dał mi kopniaka i kazał ruszyć ze swoim życiem do przodu. I wiesz, ja naprawdę to zrobiłem. A on i jego pokręcony – _cudowny, wspaniały – _świat mi w tym pomogły. A jego przyjaźń była… – _Cenniejsza, niż wszystko inne. Bo to on napędzał wszechświat, bo to on dał mi wolność. On pokazał mi lepsze życie, bo sam był życiem. – _Nigdy tego nie zrozumiesz.

Lestrade wciąż patrzy na niego w skupieniu. Jego usta są lekko rozchylone, jakby nad czymś usilnie się zastanawiał.

- Obwiniasz się, prawda, John? – mówi w końcu.

Watson milczy. Greg jednak nie potrzebuje potwierdzenia. Po prostu wie.

- To moja wina – wydusza inspektor, a John patrzy na niego, zaskoczony. Nie sądził, że Lestrade jest w stanie siebie osądzać, choć istotnie ma za co. – Nie powinienem w niego wątpić. Dałem zamydlić sobie oczy Moriarty'emu, Donovan i Andersonowi. Gdyby nie ja, on…

- Największa wina leży po mojej stronie, inspektorze Lestrade.

John i Greg obracają się gwałtownie w stronę drzwi. A tam stoi Mycroft. Mycroft, w swoim dopasowanym garniturze, z nieodłączną parasolką w rękach. Gniew Watsona przybiera na sile.

- A ty czego tu chcesz?! – Zrywa się na równe nogi i chwieje się, bo mięśnie osłabły przez ich długie nieużywanie. – Po co tu przyszedłeś?!

- Po to samo, co inspektor, jak przypuszczam.

John przenosi oskarżycielskie spojrzenie na Lestrade'a. Ten jedynie wzrusza ramionami. Watson zakłada ręce na piersiach, piorunując obu mężczyzn wzrokiem.

- Nie potrzebuję waszej pieprzonej litości! – cedzi wreszcie. – Wynoście się!

- Przestań, John, przecież wiesz, że… - zaczyna Lestrade, ale Mycroft mu przerywa.

- Wciąż płacę połowę czynszu, dlatego _będę_ tu siedział, ile będę chciał, John. Nie możesz mnie wyrzucić. – Znajomy gadzi uśmiech sprawia, że Watson denerwuje się jeszcze bardziej.

- W takim razie się wyprowadzę!

- Obawiam się, że nie jesteś w stanie tego zrobić. – Holmes obrzuca ironicznym spojrzeniem koszulę Sherlocka, którą trzyma wciąż Lestrade. – Jesteś za słaby.

John prycha.

- Słaby? Dawno chyba nie dostałeś po pysku, Mycroft.

Zimny uśmiech wciąż nie znika z ust starszego Holmesa.

- Ach, tak? Spróbuj, doktorze. Wyglądasz jak pies, któremu odebrano właściciela. Siedzisz tu i rozpaczasz. I nie potrafisz się otrząsnąć. Doprawdy, po żołnierzu spodziewałem się znacznie więcej. Rozczarowałeś mnie, John.

- Ja rozczarowałem _ciebie_?! – Watson śmieje się, nieco histerycznie. – Ty naprawdę jesteś obłąkany!

- John, on ma rację – wtrąca cicho Greg. – Sherlock by nie chciał, żebyś…

- Nie dowiemy się już, czego by chciał – warczy John. – Nie, ponieważ jego kochany braciszek zafundował mu długoterminową wycieczkę na tamten świat! Gratuluję, Mycroft. Wreszcie się od niego uwolniłeś.

- John…

- A ty, po co właściwie przyszedłeś, Greg? Czego chcesz? _Czego_ ty jeszcze chcesz?

- Pomóc ci. Obaj chcemy ci pomóc. Jeżeli jest coś, co możemy zrobić…

- Wiecie, co możecie? Możecie się odpieprzyć, właśnie tak! A teraz się wynoście!

Złość wyzwala w nim krótkotrwałe pokłady energii, które pozwalają mu opuścić salon i zatrzasnąć się w swoim pokoju. A tam czeka na niego łóżko. I wspomnienia, bolesne wspomnienia. I Sherlock, patrzący na niego przenikliwie.

I ból.

xxx

- Obawiam się, że ciężko będzie mu z tego wyjść – mruczy Greg, gdy John znika z jego oczu. Zerka na Mycrofta. Ten wali zaciekle palcami w klawiaturę swojego telefonu.

- Jego terapeutka przyjdzie do niego jutro. Właśnie ich umówiłem – rzuca w końcu Holmes, chowając maleńkie urządzenie do kieszeni i machając parasolką.

- Wątpię, żeby terapeutka wystarczyła. – Greg nie jest przekonany. – Jest pan pewien, że można jeszcze coś z tym zrobić?

Mycroft patrzy na niego uważnie. Jego spojrzenie niebezpiecznie przypomina to, jakim obdarzał go Sherlock i Greg czuje znajomą niepewność.

- Wydaje mi się, że nic tu po nas, inspektorze. Pójdziemy?

Lestrade wie, że nie ma sensu dyskutować z tym człowiekiem. W końcu to Holmes, a z nimi nie warto się wykłócać. Wychodzi więc z mieszkania za Mycroftem.

- Czy to bezpieczne zostawiać go tu samego? – pyta, gdy obaj znajdują się już na dole. Spogląda na niebo; pada deszcz. Mycroft od niechcenia rozkłada swój nieodłączny parasol.

- Czy jesteśmy w stanie mu pomóc, siedząc z nim i kontrolując każdy jego krok? – odpowiada pytaniem na pytanie. – Nie, inspektorze. John musi uporać się z tym sam. Jest dorosłym człowiekiem, nie możemy traktować go jak dziecko, bo to tylko pogorszy sytuację. Miejmy nadzieję, że terapeutka Thompson poradzi sobie z tym.

- I to wszystko? – Lestrade nie może uwierzyć. – Przecież Sherlock jest… był pana bratem. A John mimo wszystko pozostanie jego przyjacielem. Czy nie ma innego sposobu?

Kolejne analizujące, kalkulujące spojrzenie. Tym razem pozbawione jest jednak typowego dla siebie chłodu. Mycroft porusza się nieznacznie pod trzymanym przez siebie parasolem.

- Czy mógłbym zaprosić pana na kolację, inspektorze? – pyta wreszcie starannie modulowanym i jedwabistym głosem. Głosem kogoś, kto trzyma w garści rząd, a władzę ma tak wielką, że można się przerazić. A jednak Greg się nie boi. Zbyt wiele już przeżył, by móc odczuć strach.

- Mam pracę – odpowiada z naciskiem. – Może kiedy indziej, panie Holmes.

- Och, świetnie – rzuca Mycroft w odpowiedzi. – Może dziś wieczorem, po pana zmianie na komisariacie? – Skąd on, u licha, zna jego godziny pracy? Zresztą, to nieistotne. – Limuzyna będzie czekać na pana pod domem o dziewiętnastej. – Mycroft podchodzi dostojnym krokiem do samochodu. Ze środka wyskakuje młodziutki szofer i przytrzymuje mu drzwiczki. – Do zobaczenia, panie Lestrade.

Holmes wsiada do samochodu, a młodzieniec zamyka za nim drzwi. Sam gramoli się na przednie siedzenie i po kilku chwilach limuzyna odjeżdża. Greg przez moment odprowadza ją wzrokiem, a kiedy znika mu z oczu, wbija ręce w kieszenie kurtki i rusza w stronę swojego samochodu. Stara się nie myśleć o tym, jak nędznie wygląda jego auto w porównaniu z rządową limuzyną. Próbuje też wyrzucić ze swojego umysłu zgarbioną, wychudzoną sylwetkę mężczyzny, z którym kiedyś pracował, a którego depresja doprowadziła do obecnego stanu.

xxx

Ten dzień jest wyjątkowo wyczerpujący. Greg i jego zespół mają na głowie paskudną sprawę z potrójnym zabójstwem. Nie potrafią znaleźć żadnego punktu zaczepienia, strategiczne rzeczy im umykają. Od śmierci Sherlocka rozwiązywanie spraw idzie im o wiele wolniej i toporniej. Na dodatek wciąż musi pracować z Andersonem i Donovan. Ci stracili jednak swoje wojownicze zapędy. Wprawdzie Anderson nadal jest święcie przekonany, iż Holmes zasłużył na to, co go spotkało, ale traci animusz, gdy skołowani trafiają ze śledztwem w kolejną ślepą uliczkę. I dopóki sami nieporadnie nie odnajdują innej drogi, żaden psychopatyczny geniusz nie pojawia się, by wyciągnąć ich z bagna, w które się wpakowali.

Inna sprawa jest z Donovan. Ma wyraźne wyrzuty sumienia przez to, co się stało. Od dawna nie widuje na jej twarzy uśmiechu. Za każdym razem, kiedy Lestrade na nią patrzy, peszy się i ucieka wzrokiem. Najwyraźniej jego towarzystwo stało się dla niej niewygodne. Przez to ograniczają kontakty do niezbędnego minimum, zachowując stosunki czysto służbowe. Szkoda, kiedyś byli całkiem dobrymi znajomymi. Od czasu rozwodu z byłą żoną przestał jednak przywiązywać wagę do kontaktów z kobietami. W ogóle z nikim stara się nie wiązać. Wyraźnie nie jest mu dane rodzinne szczęście, dlatego musi stać się samowystarczalny. Nawet jeśli oznacza to mnóstwo wyrzeczeń.

Jest jeszcze nadinspektor. Po śmierci Sherlocka ich stosunki także ulegają pogorszeniu. Przede wszystkim przez to, że Lestrade korzystał z pomocy detektywa konsultanta. Nie jest to jednak jedyny powód. Wyjątkowo łatwy do rozdrażnienia mężczyzna zaczyna nim gardzić, ponieważ jego skuteczność się pogarsza. Bez Sherlocka staje się zwykłym inspektorem, co jego szef wyraźnie dostrzega. Do tego wciąż pamięta fakt, iż John złamał mu nos. Teraz, gdy Greg o tym myśli, to faktycznie, należało mu się. I bywały momenty, w których chętnie odświeżyłby nadinspektorowi to wspomnienie.

Ten dzień wreszcie się kończy i Lestrade może iść do domu. Nie dane mu jednak jest spędzić spokojnie wieczór. W opustoszałym, zamieszkanym tylko przez niego budynku zdąża się nieco odświeżyć i zmienić koszulę, by wreszcie usłyszeć z dworu dźwięk klaksonu. Wygląda przez okno i widzi limuzynę. Wzdycha ciężko, zastanawiając się w duchu, dlaczego właśnie jego spotykają takie rzeczy.

Wychodzi na zewnątrz i zamyka dom. Właściwie nie spodziewa się, żeby ktoś mógł okraść tą ruderę, ale nie ma zamiaru tracić swojego skromnego dobytku. Byłby to kolejny zbędny kłopot na jego głowie. Rusza w stronę limuzyny i wtedy z jej wnętrza wyskakuje znajomy młody szofer. Otwiera tylne drzwiczki i przytrzymuje je dla Grega. Ten łypie na niego nieufnie i wsiada. Wewnątrz zauważa, iż nie jest tam sam. Obok niego siedzi młoda kobieta, stukająca wściekle w klawiaturę trzymanego przez siebie Blackberry. Wydaje się w ogóle go nie dostrzegać.

Szofer siada za kierownicą i po chwili limuzyna rusza. Małe urządzenie w rękach kobiety co rusz wibruje i wydaje piszczące dźwięki. Spogląda na nią zaintrygowany, ale jest całkowicie zaabsorbowana wiadomościami, które do niej przychodzą i odpisywaniem na nie. Wreszcie nie wytrzymuje.

- Kim jesteś? – pyta.

Wreszcie, po dłuższej chwili, odrywa spojrzenie od Blackberry i patrzy na niego. Na jej ustach pojawia się delikatny uśmiech.

- Anthea – odpowiada i zaraz potem powraca do urządzenia, gdy te piszczy ponownie. Greg wypuszcza powietrze, czując napływającą frustrację.

- A ja Greg – rzuca, nie oczekując odpowiedzi. Ta jednak nadchodzi, co wprawia go w zaskoczenie.

- Tak. Wiem. – No tak. Świetnie. Uświadamia sobie, że pracownicy Mycrofta muszą być dobrze poinformowani. Po raz kolejny rozumie, że chcą go przerazić. Cóż, przeliczą się, Greg ani trochę się nie boi. Czy Mycroft go testuje?

Kiedy dojeżdżają na miejsce, wysiada z limuzyny. Rzuca ostatnie spojrzenie na Antheę, mamrocząc słowa pożegnania. Chwilę potem widzi, przed jakim lokalem się znajduje i niemal wbija go w podłogę. Jest to jedna z najlepszych restauracji w Londynie. Czuje się niezwykle niezręcznie. Gdyby wiedział, ubrałby się trochę lepiej. Z drugiej strony, mógł się domyślić, że Mycroft zaprasza go w _takie_ miejsce. Niech to szlag.

Przed wejściem stoi jeden z kelnerów. Kiedy Greg podchodzi bliżej, mężczyzna uśmiecha się do niego i przepuszcza go w drzwiach. Wydaje się w ogóle nie być zaskoczony czy oburzony jego wyświechtanym płaszczem i spracowanymi butami. Zaprowadza Grega do jednego z prywatnych stolików. Oznajmia, iż Mycroft powinien zjawić się za kilka chwil, zostawia kartę menu, a następnie wychodzi. Lestrade rozgląda się wokół z ciekawością. Przepych panujący w pomieszczeniu sprawia, że czuje się niezwykle obco. Zdecydowanie bardziej woli siedzieć z kumplami w pubie po rozwiązaniu niezwykle trudnej sprawy. Ale czy wciąż ma jakichkolwiek kumpli? Kiedyś był John. Sherlock nigdy nie chodził z nimi na piwo, uważał, że to zbyt banalne zajęcie. Ale z Johnem było w porządku.

Teraz wszystko się zmieniło. I Greg nie wierzy, by w przyszłości było lepiej. Boi się, że Watson sobie coś zrobi. W końcu Sherlock był najbliższą dla niego osobą. Na dodatek z wzajemnością. Żadna z dziewczyn Johna nie przyciągała go do siebie tak mocno, jak Holmes. Pewnie dlatego tak wielu ludzi roznosiło plotki na ich temat. Jak było naprawdę – tego Lestrade nie wie. Nawet nie chce wiedzieć, to przecież prywatne sprawy Sherlocka i Johna. Ale sądząc z heteroseksualnych upodobań Watsona, ci dwaj pozostali tylko współlokatorami.

Greg nie potrafi znieść tego, że John tak cierpi. Jeszcze bardziej przytłacza go to, że sam przyczynił się do jego krzywdy. Gdyby mógł, strzeliłby sobie w łeb, ale jest zbyt wielkim tchórzem, by to zrobić. Nawet, jeśli często ma na to ogromną ochotę. Żona, kumple… kogo jeszcze ma stracić? Czy w ogóle pozostał ktoś taki? John ma siostrę, a on? Stara matka, obrażona na niego, nie uznająca swego syna i ojciec, grzejący celę w Cardiff. Z drugiej strony Greg wie, że gdyby się zabił, też byłby tchórzem. Uciekłby od odpowiedzialności. Tej, która wisi mu nad głową od śmierci Sherlocka. Jest zobowiązany wobec niego i Johna. Musi zadbać, by Watson żył dalej.

Słyszy za sobą szelest i obraca się. Policyjna czujność nie pozwala mu zaniechać ostrożności. Jednak jest to tylko Mycroft, który podchodzi do stolika i siada naprzeciwko niego. Na jego twarzy błąka się znajomy, lodowaty uśmiech. Greg zaciska zęby. Wytrzyma.

- Dobry wieczór, inspektorze – mówi jedwabnym głosem Mycroft. – Proszę wybaczyć mi to drobne spóźnienie. Wie pan, praca. Mam nadzieję, że nie czekał pan długo?

Greg odnosi dziwne wrażenie, że jego własna robota jest nic niewarta. A przecież niemal wypruwa sobie żyły, by zapewnić obywatelom bezpieczeństwo!

- Proszę się nie martwić, niezbyt długo – odpowiada neutralnym tonem, opanowując wewnętrzny gniew. _Przecież to Holmes_, powtarza sobie. _To Holmes, dlatego musisz to jak zwykle zignorować. –_ Właściwie po co mnie pan tu sprowadził?

Mycroft posyła mu długie, badawcze spojrzenie. Już się nie uśmiecha.

- Chodzi o Johna – mówi wreszcie. – Wszyscy się o niego martwimy, czyż nie?

- Ja owszem – precyzuje Greg. – Ale, szczerze powiedziawszy, nie wiem, dlaczego pana tak to obchodzi? Przecież to dla pana tylko…

- … Przyjaciel Sherlocka, zgadza się. A skoro był ważny dla mojego brata, to moim obowiązkiem jest go teraz wesprzeć, prawda? – Lestrade spogląda na niego niepewnie. Oczywiście, że Mycroftem nie kierują pozytywne uczucia. Ale Greg wie, że Holmes nie może tego wszystkiego tak po prostu zostawić. On i Sherlock… zresztą, tak naprawdę niewiele wie o ich relacjach. Jest dokładnie tak, jak powiedział kiedyś Johnowi: znał Sherlocka bardzo długo, ale w rzeczywistości nie wiedział, jaki był wewnątrz. I tylko jeden, jedyny Watson widział tego prawdziwego Holmesa. Bez masek, bez udawania czy gry. A teraz już go nie ma.

- Dlaczego? – Greg nie ma już w sobie niczego, prócz smutku. Wcześniejszy gniew gwałtownie go opuszcza.

- Widzi pan, wbrew wszystkiemu, co mówił mój brat, ja zawsze go chroniłem. Pilnowałem go i dbałem o to, by nic mu się nie stało. Wyciągnąłem go z wielu niezręcznych sytuacji, wspomagałem finansowo, zapewniałem wszystko, co potrzebne do życia w dzisiejszym świecie. Ale w pewnym momencie przeceniłem własne siły. Pojawił się Moriarty i udało mu się przechytrzyć nas obu.

- Jak? – Lestrade wciąż nie zna szczegółów całej afery. Wie tylko, że zwątpił w Sherlocka, który tak naprawdę miał rację. A oni wszyscy dali sobie zamydlić oczy Moriarty'emu i przez nich detektyw skoczył z dachu. Greg nie wierzy jednak w samobójstwo z rozpaczy. Coś innego, głębszego, musi stać za śmiercią młodszego Holmesa.

- Przez pewien okres trzymaliśmy Moriarty'ego w rządowym więzieniu. Próbowaliśmy wyniszczyć jego organizację. Chcieliśmy informacji, których tylko on sam, jako przywódca, mógł nam udzielić. Ale on milczał. Nic nie rozwiązywało mu języka: ani groźby, ani niewola, ani tortury. – Greg wciąga powietrze, zszokowany. – Tak, rozumiem, co pan myśli, ale w obliczu takiego zagrożenia, jakim był Moriarty, nie mogliśmy sobie pozwolić na jakiekolwiek poczucie moralności. Był w posiadaniu kodu otwierającego wszystko, co tylko sobie zażyczył. Mógł obrabować każdy bank na świecie, włamać się do najbardziej strzeżonych miejsc, wydobyć najtajniejsze informacje. Moriarty był geniuszem, inspektorze.

- Był wariatem – mruczy Greg, z oszołomieniem chłonąc te wszystkie rewelacje.

- Tak. Był. Ale nie oznacza to, że nie był geniuszem.

Tu musi przyznać mu rację. Kto inny wymyśliłby tak skomplikowaną intrygę, by wyprowadzić w pole braci Holmes? Tylko cholerny, pieprzony geniusz.

- Ale co to ma wspólnego z Sherlockiem? – pyta po dłuższej chwili.

- Moriarty niezwykle interesował się moim bratem. Można powiedzieć, że był nim nad wyraz zauroczony. I właśnie przez to zaczynał mówić dopiero wtedy, kiedy dowiadywał się czegokolwiek o Sherlocku. Chciał poznać cały jego życiorys. Interesował go też John. Dowiedział się również, jak bliska mojemu bratu była pani Hudson… i pan, inspektorze.

Greg oniemieje.

- Ja? Nie, chyba musiało się coś panu pomylić – śmieje się krótko, bez wesołości. Sherlock uznający _jego_ za kogoś bliskiego? Och, owszem, zaprosili go na poprzednią wigilię. Ale to przecież stało się z inicjatywy Johna, nie Sherlocka! Poza tym…

- Jestem o tym przekonany, inspektorze.

- Ma pan dowód?

- Choćby to, że Sherlock nie skoczyłby, gdyby nie miał powodu. Zrobił to, bo Moriarty był gotów zabić trzy najbliższe dla niego osoby. Postawił mu ultimatum.

- Jego życie za…

- … Życie waszej trójki, zgadza się. Był pan jedną z kluczowych postaci w życiu Sherlocka. Wbrew wszystkiemu, co mówił czy robił, mój brat miał uczucia. Dopuszczał jednak do siebie tak niewiele osób, że ludzie myśleli inaczej. Pan także, prawda?

Lestrade czuje się niezręcznie.

- Przecież sam mówił o tym, że jest socjopatą i wymieniał wiele innych dysfunkcji.

- Sherlock nigdy nie był socjopatą. Sam wymyślił tę chorobę dla własnej wygody. W rzeczywistości jako dziecko był znacznie wrażliwszy, niż jego rówieśnicy. Raniony raz za razem przez życie, chciał uciec od czegoś tak _trywialnego_, jak emocje. Dzięki temu mógł skupić się na rzeczach fascynujących go, bez żadnych przeszkód. Ale nie potrafił w stu procentach zapanować nad uczuciami. Dopuszczał ewentualne wyjątki. Ufał panu, w nieznacznym stopniu, oczywiście, ale ufał. Najbardziej jednak otworzył się przed Johnem. A on to wie i dlatego…

- … Tak cierpi.

- Tak.

Greg wypuszcza ze świstem powietrze. Naprawdę był tak ważny dla Sherlocka? Boże, gdyby wiedział o tym wcześniej… Zawiódł go, posłuchał Donovan i Andersona, swoich _podwładnych_. Osób, które to _jego _powinny słuchać. Mycroft wciąż nie spuszcza z niego czujnego spojrzenia. Nieodłączna parasolka stoi z boku jego krzesła, ale Holmes zdaje się o niej zapomnieć. I to jest dziwne.

- To moja wina. To przeze mnie on…

- Tak, popełnił pan znaczący błąd. Jednak proszę mi wybaczyć, ale jest on mikroskopijny w porównaniu z tym, co ja zrobiłem. – Lestrade patrzy na niego pytająco. – Sprzedałem własnego brata za garść informacji. Robiłem to dla milionów istnień. Gdyby Moriarty nie wyszedł po trzech miesiącach z więzienia lub został zabity, jego ludzie mieli zdetonować bomby w kilkudziesięciu najbardziej zatłoczonych miejscach na świecie.

- W tym także w Londynie?

- Tak. Wiem, że nie mogłem postąpić inaczej, a jednak… to był mój brat. Jedyna osoba, na tym świecie, o którą tak naprawdę się martwiłem.

I wtedy Greg to widzi. Rozdzierający ból w oczach Mycrofta jest ogromny. Czuje, że nie powinien tu być, nie powinien tego oglądać, nie powinien go znać. Jest to tak intymne, tak szczere i prawdziwe, iż rozumie, co kryje się pod lodowatą powierzchownością Mycrofta. On także ma uczucia, choć zepchnięte jeszcze głębiej, niż sherlockowe. Pełen wewnętrznych sprzeczności nie potrafi oderwać od niego wzroku. Patrzy, chłonie spojrzeniem, zatraca się w tym bólu. I rozumie go.

Uświadamia sobie, że Mycroft czuje się tak podle, jak on sam. Ta sama odpowiedzialność, te same dylematy, ta sama wina. Holmes zapewne odczuwa to jeszcze silniej, bo jego udział w śmierci Sherlocka jest większy. W tamtym momencie czuje tak silną więź z Mycroftem, że nie da się wyrazić tego słowami. Wie, jak bardzo to wszystko boli.

- Właśnie dlatego musimy zadbać o Johna – mówi cicho Holmes. – To jest nasz obowiązek, inspektorze. – Jego głos jest opanowany, ale wyraźnie dźwięczą w nim emocje.

Lestrade chrząka.

- Greg – mruczy ochrypłym tonem. Mycroft mruga i po raz pierwszy na jego twarzy gości zdumienie.

- Słucham?

- Greg. Proszę mówić mi Greg.

Błysk zrozumienia. Holmes patrzy na niego dłuższą chwilę, po czym delikatnie się uśmiecha.

- W takim razie proszę mówić mi Mycroft – odpowiada cichym, niemal _miękkim_ tonem.

Greg nie potrafi jednoznacznie określić, czym jest to _coś,_ które rozrasta się w jego wnętrznościach i powoduje przedziwne mrowienie. Wie tylko, że ma to związek z Mycroftem. Rozumie też, że w pewnym stopniu starszy Holmes mu zaufał. A przecież w ogóle się nie znają.

Dziwne.

- Więc, Mycroft – zaczyna z uśmiechem, akcentując lekko imię Holmesa. – Co zrobimy z Johnem?

- Na razie pozostawimy to Thompson. Być może jej uda się coś z tym zrobić, w końcu za to jej płacę.

- Wątpię – mruczy Greg.

Mycroft wzdycha.

- Tak, ja też. Ale nie widzę innego wyjścia. Tak naprawdę tylko Sherlock umiałby naprawić jego psychikę, a i jemu zajęłoby to trochę czasu. Z takiej depresji nie wychodzi się łatwo.

Lestrade coś o tym wie. W jego przypadku jego żona nie umarła jednak, a zdradziła go i odeszła. Wtedy, gdy Sherlock uświadomił mu na wigilii, że tak naprawdę miała romans z nauczycielem wychowania fizycznego, musiał się upić, by nie oszaleć. A i tak bolało jak jasna cholera. Do tej pory się nie otrząsnął. A może po prostu już do śmierci pozostanie uczuciowym kaleką?

- Myślisz, że John może sobie coś zrobić?

- To bardzo prawdopodobne. Tylko jak go od tego odwieść? Powiedziałem pani Hudson, żeby na niego uważała i zaglądała do niego tak często, jak to możliwe.

- I co ona na to?

- Powiedziała mi gdzie mogę sobie wsadzić swoje nakazy. – Lestrade śmieje się, a Mycroft krzywi kpiąco. – A potem stwierdziła, że dobrze wie, co ma robić. Na koniec rozpłakała się, gdy powiedziałem jej, że nie powinna wyjeżdżać do Southampton.

Greg przygryza wargę. No tak, słynna szczerość Holmesów.

Potem Mycroft zamawia kolację. Greg specjalnie nie interesuje się tym, co je, jednak napełnia chętnie pusty żołądek. Rozmawiają bez końca, o bardzo wielu rzeczach. Czuje się, jakby znał Mycrofta od lat, jakby spotykali się w taki sposób nie po raz pierwszy. Owszem, znał go już wcześniej, jednak nigdy nie rozmawiali ze sobą o byle czym. Zawsze chodziło o Sherlocka, o to, by go chronić, by go pilnować, by nie pozwolić mu na nic głupiego. Za każdym razem Mycroft proponował mu pieniądze i za każdym razem Greg odmawiał. Tym razem nie ma mowy o jakimkolwiek dofinansowaniu. Po prostu rozmowa.

Tamtego wieczoru ma wrażenie, że odkrył przedziwną, nieznaną nikomu tajemnicę. Czy Mycroft ma wielu ludzi, z którymi rozmawia w taki sposób? A może po prostu gra, bo czuje się winny? Nie zamierza w to wnikać. Prędzej czy później i tak się dowie.

Rozstają się w pewien sposób pokrzepieni duchowo. Dobrze jest wiedzieć, że znalazł się ktoś, kto czuje dokładnie to samo, co on. Nawet jeśli poza tym tak wiele ich różni. Wykończony, ale pocieszony, wraca do domu, bierze prysznic i niemal natychmiast udaje się do sypialni. Kiedy się kładzie, wciąż ma przed oczami puste spojrzenie Johna i promieniujące cierpieniem źrenice Mycrofta.


End file.
